


【索香】恋天地人间·地

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	【索香】恋天地人间·地

关于自己仍保有前世记忆这件事，文斯莫克·山治也不知道究竟为何。

脚下是金云铺成的路，路通空灵明净的殿，殿中正襟危坐着神。所谓“阴曹地府”，自然是阴森压抑的，这是我们常识中的。然而地府的一切与常识相去甚远：明亮，澄澈，清净，而又神圣。

前方长队蜿蜒曲折，后方新人源源不断的续尾，神殿正中名为“阎魔王”的神，挨个给络绎不绝的魂魄加盖印章。那时山治才觉得，当人，当神，都挺累的。排队等待也是百无聊赖，前后左右的魂魄同胞叽叽喳喳揣摩着生前是什么人，死后是什么魂。只有他一个人拒绝参与这场讨论：文斯莫克·山治，生前不是什么大善人，但至少不会被判下地狱。

就在三个小时前——他自己估计着是三个小时，毕竟身为魂魄已然无法感受时间的流逝了，他自杀了。眼前是腕血的流淌，名为山治的死者冰凉的倒在面前，实际站在身后的自己却怎也映不到镜上。

有人拍了拍他的肩，身着白西装，名谓白无常。

你有一天时间，去世间留恋的地方看看。白无常这么说。

他拒绝了，因为毫无留恋。他将自己委身给黑无常，任其处置。

他有过美丽动人的妻子，但两天前去世了，山治将一切归因于自己未尽到的责任。

布琳是他生命的一切光明，他从最初就这样告诉自己。Big Mom和文斯莫克两大家族的联姻，他们是牺牲品没错，但牺牲品也有牺牲品肩上的义务。这义务从他见到夏洛特·布琳，那个三只眼的女孩第一面起，便强加在身。

同样是门第之家最不受宠的孩子，山治极其理解这个本可以承载世间美好的姑娘，经历了什么，为何患上精神分裂。他从未埋怨过夏洛特家族将一个存在轻度精神疾患的女孩嫁给他，反倒视若珍宝。

他最喜欢女孩子，或者说他对女性有种执念般火热的渴求。如今他拥有了一个女孩子，是上天给予的恩赐，他这样想。

温柔和爱是世间最美的治愈，布琳便是得到了这方良药。她绽放出在夏洛克家族中未曾有过的笑容，她自信地撩起刘海问丈夫我哪只眼睛最好看，她开了间甜点教室结实了各路朋友，她逐渐与正常女孩的开朗无二。

性欲的恢复是另一种标志，标志着七情六欲的彻底回归。看山治做饭，纤长的手指便能令人遐想连篇，修身西裤下的光景也让人好生期待。她曾听到深夜的卫生间传来刻意压抑的哼叫声，她以为，那大概是自己未尽到妻子义务导致的。

山治每晚都会来到她的房间，吻着额头互道晚安。那一秒，她鬼使神差地踮起脚尖，攻略了他的唇，舌尖入侵彼此的口腔。缠绵中扯下衣襟，布琳只剩胸罩和内裤，山治只剩西裤和内裤。

她下意识的去解皮带，无视了那双大手竭力的阻拦，她以为那是欲拒还迎，解开后发现那其实是掩过饰非。

和她想的不同，内裤下仅是半勃/起的阴/茎，仍慵懒倦怠着。

山治至死也在责备自己，那晚怎么就硬不起来。尽管他对布琳小姐的解释是：太累了，但说出来他自己都不信。

他，一个看人鱼时装秀都会鼻血狂奔的花痴。他，一个自诩崇尚女孩子所有鲜活动人特质的绅士。

而现在，他，一个妻子衣服都脱了却无动于衷的混蛋。

他称自己为混蛋，是因为他清楚的知道自己没有阳/痿也没有早/泄，深夜厕所撸/管的时候他硬得很，而且每次都要到胳膊累的不行了才能撸出来。换句话说，他不是无能，而是不能。

事实上，那件事之后，他做过各种尝试。他发现，他不仅无法和布琳小姐做/爱，连夜总会的女招待也不行。接吻和拥抱让他心跳加速，大脑空白，血液在全身翻滚沸腾，甚至会从鼻道流出，他的的确确感受到激动的心情达到了顶峰。但究竟有多激动，还是要诚实的身体告诉他，血液不会充满海绵体，即使充硬，也是短暂的一刻。

亲密缠绵的肢体接触经历，在他人生漫漫的二十几年中实在有限，但似乎记忆中没有一次是让他觉得精虫上脑，如果不发泄就难受到不行的。

非要说的话，真的有一次，那是他自欺欺人般极力想掩饰的一段记忆。因为是酒后，因为是个男人，因为被侵犯被猥亵，因为羞耻。

婚前的单身派对是在一个夜店举行，主角山治不胜酒力，踉跄醉倒。他断片得严重极了，直到现在他也分不清那是梦境还是现实。他只记得推开男卫生间隔门的瞬间，他就开始被人按在墙上强吻。挣扎、反抗与推开未能让激吻结束，反倒把自己折腾勃/起了，是真的意义的勃/起，不射出来会死那种。

那个男人与他一样烂醉如泥，沾染着酒气的口腔含住他的舌体，柔擦、吸吮与舔舐，那滋味让他欲罢不能。他最恨男人的无力屈服，但他必须承认，身体在真真切切地渴望这一切，被揉捏的屁股不由自主地扭摆，被膝盖抵触的裆部忍不住地上下擦蹭。到了后来，他竟然双手抱住男人的头开始猛嘬，这暗示着：一，我很饥渴；二，我希望更进一步。

男人对言不由衷的暗示心领神会，一边狠咬着脖子根，一边匆匆扯开猎物的皮带，但尚未来得及拉下裤链，他就被同行伙伴强拉硬拽拖走了，伴随着嘁嘁喳喳的道歉声：“不好意思，他平时喝多了不这样的。”

关于这个男人的一切，他都不得而知。昏倒之前只记得，双手紧紧抱住的是一头绿发，萦绕在耳边的是三只金属耳坠的撞击声，同行人带走前喊的是“罗罗诺亚”。

下一次睁眼已经逼近正午，他躺在自家的软床上。最不得宠的少爷醉酒归家，连佣人都不会替他更衣盥洗。两腿之间传来一阵微冰的潮润，他有种不祥的预感，那里绝对湿的透透的。事实是的，内裤前方裹满了白色粘稠的液体，最让他觉得耻辱的，是内裤的后方也湿黏了一小片。

过去的二十多年，他从不认为自己对男人有任何兴趣，他喜欢的只有美丽柔软的lady。

流动的自来水投洗着污秽不堪的衣物，为了毁尸灭迹，他对着镜子给脖根的牙印贴了三道创可贴，就像封条似的，借此封住那段可耻的记忆。

自此，他才可以告诉自己，就当是一场梦，醒了很久一点也不感动。

所以这是梦游，他告诉自己，在每次夜晚不知不觉走到那家夜店门前时。他在柜台前夸张地比划着绿藻形状，指指左耳，质问服务生那个姓或者名“罗罗诺亚”的混蛋有没有来过，美其名曰“我要找他算账”。然而服务生屡次表示，那位客人自打那天后再也没光临过。

看吧，我就说是一场梦。

再然后，山治就结婚了。美满幸福的婚姻生活占据了桃色大脑，那段记忆就此被挤了出去，从此再无容身之所，他想。

但他不知道，自/慰高/潮来临的瞬间，大脑失去意识之时，他哼出的是“罗罗诺亚”的名字。而这，终于在那一天被妻子听到了。

深夜十二点半，他收拾干净走出浴室，布琳却静坐在一盏灯下，等待着。

“罗罗诺亚是谁。”她诘问着，双眼黯然无光，近乎绝望的空洞。

是啊，他也想问，他妈的罗罗诺亚是谁，他忘了。

这是他生平第一次与女士皱着眉头争辩，争辩的中心居然是一个不认识到连是名是姓都不清楚的罗罗诺亚。话题再继续下去就会转变为没有意义的吵架，他不想这样，故夺门而出，在公园的长椅上过了一夜。

再次回到家中之时，妻子已经离开了人世，身旁掉落着安眠药的空瓶。

两天两夜不吃不喝不睡觉，他的精神彻底崩溃。他被钉在罪恶的木桩上，懊悔与愧疚狠狠鞭笞着他，余生仿佛都要这样度过。一瞬间，脑海中涌满了“如果...就好了”的句式：

如果那晚没有离家就好了。

如果当时耐心地安慰她就好了。

如果能强迫自己硬起来就好了。

如果，从没去过那家夜店就好了......

这样的执念下，他产生一个想法：让人生重来一次。他要去另一个世界找到布琳小姐，带着她一起重新投胎做一次夫妻，这一次他会不遗余力地塑造这世间最完美的夫妇，不留遗憾地实现以上的所有如果。

过了很久，他终于站在了长龙队伍的头端，面前是决定他命运的神明阎魔王，翻看着他凌乱不堪的生平履历。

“你生前没做过坏事，不会下地狱的，直接前往尸魂界吧。”说着在履历上盖了个戳。

“等下，额......大人？有没有一个叫布琳的女孩子来过？”

“哦？”阎魔王对这个留有前世记忆的人展露出片刻惊讶，但不算新鲜，没有丢掉记忆的偶尔还是会出现一个两个的，“山治先生，你也看到了，每天来到这里的魂魄不计其数，我不可能记得。”

“那请问，我该如何与某个人投胎成为夫妻。”

“这个嘛......”神明显然有些不耐烦，如果每个到访者都解释一遍他这一天也做不了别的事了，不过保留记忆的实属少见，他还是皱着眉头科普了一下。

“魂魄在我这里有两条路，恶人判下地狱，其他人全部判去尸魂界，这是我的工作。到了尸魂界又有三条路，想投胎的去奈何桥，不想改变的住在流魂街，想当神的进瀞灵廷。如果能在尸魂界找到想找的人，带她一起去奈何桥，跟婆婆说一声就好，婆婆人很好很慈祥。”

他点了一根香烟，他自己也很惊讶，身在地府裤兜里竟然还装着打火机。片刻的思索过后，他确信布琳是会留在流魂街的那群人，人世间对她而言过于沉重，当神的野心于她一文不值。他对着神明鞠了一躬以示感谢。

阎魔王朝向背后的侍从喊了一句：“你带他去尸魂界吧。”

嘴边冒着火星的香烟掉落在地上，险些引燃宫殿的地毯，山治没有意识到，他张大嘴巴、瞪圆双眼杵在那里，一切是不可置信的，这比他真的能来到地府投胎还要不可置信。

面前的男人身着白T恤、绿腹卷和黑长靴，腰上配有三把剑。

以及，绿色头发，三只耳坠。他做鬼也不会忘了的两件事。

“这位是索隆，你的灵魂摆渡人，他会送你到尸魂界。”

\---TBC


End file.
